Total Drama: Battle Royale
by MentallyUnadvanced
Summary: All 52 contestants are chosen to participate in this years Battle Royale. The contestants must now duke it out and see who will get to survive and go back home where they belong.


Today was the day. The day that Chris decided to bring all the contestants together for some huge extravagant season that included all the characters in one whole show.

The first people to arrive at the rendezvous point were Owen, DJ, Izzy, and Noah, who seemed less than excited to start off the new season.

"Why are we even agreeing to do any of this anyway?" asked Noah.

"Because Chris says it's in our contracts," stated DJ, who also seemed agitated.

Izzy began to hop around the place, "C'mon guys! It'll be fun! Just imagine that we're going to some kind of island that's like infested with man eating bears that just wanna-"

Noah interrupted her,"How bout' no." Noah began to pull out a book to read.

Not too much later, a few others came by.

These people were Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Dakota, Sam, Blaineley, B, and Staci.

"Hey guys," said Bridgette, glad to see some familiar faces.

Geoff began high-fiving his friends when more people came over.

More and more people came until there were a few people missing.

Some started getting quite agitated that Chris wasn't showing up any time soon and that Duncan and Scarlett weren't showing up.

"Where is that moron Chris?" angrily asked Jo.

Topher started defending Chris, "Maybe he got caught in a mirror store," he said. "That's a realistic theory."

"Is this guy serious?" Anne Maria asked out loud.

A police car then drove up dropping off both Duncan and Scarlett, who both seemed even less excited to join the group.

"UGH, really?" Duncan groaned. "I have to be back HERE?"

Scarlett agreed, "I'd rather be stuck in jail, chances of living there have better odds."

Chris then showed up nonchalantly and started his intro, "Welcome to Total Drama- Aw, crap. LINE?"

Topher started kissing up, "Ahaha! Nice one Ch-"

Chris interrupted, "Cram it Toph." Chris looked agitated. "Also, if you try to replace me on the show, you're out of here."

Topher covered his mouth and looked at the floor, sadly.

"Okay, I forgot the introduction, but let's get that ready when we get over to the island, kay?" asked Chris. "Get on the bus and let's start over there!"

Everyone began to whine and complain while they all piled onto the bus. There were enough seats for everyone.

Chef was the bus driver and also didn't seem too happy to drive a bunch of annoying teens to a dock, only for him to drive each of them to the island one by one. In fact, Chris seemed to be the only one happy to start this new season.

"Am I really the only who's glad we're getting a shot at this?" asked Samey, who was sitting next to Jasmine.

"I know that you're probably worried that we're with all the other contestants, but don't worry! They've already played and we know all their tricks, right?" said Jasmine, trying to cheer up Samey.

Samey smiled, "Yeah… I guess."

Heather, sitting behind the two shipmates began to speak, "I wouldn't be so sure, the way you all performed was obviously sloppy, adding the fact you barely have a backbone of your own." Heather said, "Aren't you sharing it with your sister? Right, SAMEY?"

Samey began to sink a little bit more.

Jasmine angrily looked at Heather, "Hey! That was rude and uncalled for!"

"Back off Aussie," argued Heather.

"Heather, I demand you to stop," demanded Alejandro.

Heather began to glare at her lover. "Oh stop acting like we're dating," she said. "I don't care if we're sitting next to each other, you're not my boyfriend," she said.

Alejandro snickered, "Don't deny it."

"S-Shut up!" shouted Heather, she began to blush.

Near the front of the bus, Cody and Sierra were having a somewhat normal talk.

"So Cody, what were you doing this morning", asked Sierra.

Cody nonchalantly answered, "Um… What I normally do? Don't you already know this stuff?"

Sierra nodded, "Well DUH! I just wanted to hear some small talk, you know, if you were doing anything that I didn't approve of."

Cody started to back up a bit, "Okay then."

Zoey and Mike were in the row behind them and started talking to Sierra and Cody.

"So how have you been since the last time we saw you?" asked Zoey.

"Oh everything's fine!" Sierra responded.

"That's good," Mike added.

Chris then stood up and told his contestants a little bit of info on the length of their trip. "So I got the memo stating that our destination is actually FAR away from where we are, so this trip may take aboooout, a few more minutes and by that, we mean about 16 hours."

With shocked reactions everyone started to complain once more.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Sky.

"You never said anything like that!" complained Courtney.

"Get me off of this dumb bus," said Scott.

"SHUSH!" yelled Chris. "I don't get anything good out of staying in a bus full of annoying children and grandma back there, either, so just shut your yaps and take a nap or something."

Blaineley started looking pissed, "Well I'm a lot younger than YOU dinosaur."

"Zip it," refuted Chris.

Topher started defending Chris, "Chris is about one of the youngest looking adults I know and I will also say-"

"NOTHING, now shut up," stated Eva, who was on the opposite lane from Topher.

Everyone began to nap or doze off, at some point, everyone was asleep.

"Ungh… What?" said a weakened Duncan. He began looking around to notice that he was no longer in the bus behind Gwen and Courtney, but he was instead sprawled out on a school desk. "What the…?"

He woke up to find a man standing at the podium, although Duncan couldn't see quite clearly. He assumed that it was Chris.

"Hey what gives?" said Duncan angrily, surprising Chris.

"Duncan? You're not supposed to be awake this early, but congrats!" replied Chris. He seemed a lot more happier than usual and a little bit more creepy.

Duncan ignored this and began looking around room.

From what he could gather, they were all in a classroom, a huge classroom in fact. Enough to hold all 52 of them. Everyone seemed to also be sleeping and slouched on their desks or just napping against their chairs.

Chris was just smiling at Duncan, who was confused and wondered what the hell was going on.

Many people started waking up, one after another, until everyone was up. Chris then began speaking again, "Hello "campers" and welcome to your most likely doom, you're all mostly here because of your delinquency and the fact that most people consider you to be a danger to everyone in the planet."

Some began freaking out while others remained calm.

"You can't do this to me! I am a CIT, I actually have a future!" yelled Courtney

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screeched Katie, followed by Sadie who mimmicked the exact words of her friend.

Amy rolled her eyes, "And they wonder why WE don't act like that."

Chris then grew irritated. "Shut your yaps before I shut them for GOOD," demanded Chris who made a waving motion towards the doors to the classrooms.

Some men came out in what looked like soldier gear and held guns in their hands.

"Um… This is a joke right?" said a not at all worried Gwen.

Chris shook his head, "This is absolutely real Gwen. By the way, please do not interrupt me without raising your hands, otherwise…" Chris then looked towards the guards and did more hand motions.

The guards began shooting the ceiling's to exampling what would happen if they were to speak unsupervised, which frightened most of the teens once more.

Everyone stayed silent. No one dared to say anything or even move.

Chris smiled then one of the soldiers popped a VHS tape into the player, which made a movie appear on screen.

The screen then show the two letters BR, all in red coloring, and some kind of Japanese words over it.

The voice of a Japanese girl could be heard saying something in, of course, Japanese. Although there were subtitles on the screen so that the teens could understand it.

The girls voice read, "The Correct Way to Fight in Battle Royale, by the BR Promotion Committee," a girl then appeared on screen wearing a camo hat, a headset, and an orange shirt with the letters "BR" on it. She began to speak again. "Hello to everyone in the Total Drama Cast."

Chris then began to chime in and start clapping, "Everybody say hello!" Everyone stared at him confused and angered.

"Thanks to your host, you have been the lucky group chosen for this year's Battle Royale, over an actual school," said the girl on the screen, "Congratulations!"

Chris spoke up again, "Thank you sincerely!" he said.

The girl spoke again, "Now I am going to explain the rules. Listen carefully, then fight correctly and with energy." By this point, everyone was either looking at each other nervously or staring focused at the screen.

On the screen, an island was then showed up as the girl started talking, "You have all been brought to this uninhabited island. It's about 10k in diameter, but we evacuated everyone, so the it's deserted."

At this moment Staci began to speak again, "Yeah, my great great great grandfather once evacuated the people on his island because of the huge infestation of locust, so he moved everyone onto a different location until it was safe. Before him, everyone had to wait until everything was better."

Chris seemed very angry and grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it directly at Staci.

At first glance, everyone assumed it was chalk, but when the object had reached Staci's face, it was no shock to what it really was.

A knife had planted itself in Staci's forehead. Her face was wearing a shocked expressions, she fell to the ground laying motionless.

It was at that moment that everyone realized that Staci wasn't here. Everyone stared at their former castmate, who lay on the floor, not moving.

"Alright, move it move it," said Chris who was trying to walk over to Staci's corpse, where some blocked the path.

The people in Chris' way moved away and sat down. Chris walked up to Staci's body, kicked it to the side, and grabbed his knife out of her forehead.

**Contestant # 18 Staci- dead **

**51 to go**

Once Chris had pulled out the knife from Staci's head, everyone began to burst in a mad storm, all heading for the door out.

The soldiers guarded the door and pushed or blocked anyone that came close to the door. The others who weren't guarding the door started shooting at the ceiling or the floor. One of the warning shots had lodged itself into Zoey's leg.

"Augh!" she yelped. Causing Mike to look over at her, worried.

"Zoey!" he screamed. "You freaking asshole!" he shouted angrily, without really thinking.

The soldiers took it as if Mike was expressing his shout to Chris as an opposition to the government, because Chris is now part of the BR Committee.

The soldiers then raised their hands, with guns at their disposal.

Mike looked shocked and stared at the soldiers, dumbfounded. The soldiers then took full force to shoot Mike straight in the face.

He fell towards the floor right next to Samey's desk, as she shrieked.

Zoey began to freak out and Cameron started to do the same.

Mike was twitching on the floor as he was covered in the red substance. Zoey looked at his corpse and stood next to it whimpering and crying.

The soldiers aimed their guns at her. Chris signaled them to not shoot the sobbing teen then turned to Zoey. "Please take your seat Zoey," said Chris a normal tone.

Zoey, being more entranced by Mike's half dead body then Chris' demands.

Cameron looked at Zoey and told her to sit back down otherwise she'd have the same fate as Mike. "Zoey please," begged Cameron.

Zoey hesitantly walked over to her desk, but then stopped to say, "M-Mike needs help, please help h-him."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said. He then motioned his hands again and a soldier walked up to Mike, then pulled out his gun and shot him.

**Contestant # 14 Mike- dead**

**50 to go**

Zoey stared intensely at her boyfriend, who was laughing and helping her through those times back in the bus and even before that. She just couldn't move.

Cameron was in an even more destroyed shape. His friend in which he helped and cared about over the two seasons that they were participating in, just vanished.

Chris by then got annoyed and was ready to have Zoey dead at any moment. Zoey took the hint and dragged her feet to her desk and sat down.

"Play the rest of the video," Chris demanded one of the soldiers. The video continued.

"The island has been divided into all these little areas," said the girl, "Your teacher will make announcements at 12:00 and 6:00 a.m. and p.m."

Chris interrupted the video again in his oddly happy mood, "Four times a day, remember that."

The girl in the video continued to speak, "These will tell you which areas are going to be dangerous and at what time. If you are in one of those areas, move! You want to know why? That's where these necklaces we have you wearing come into it!"

No one had noticed that they were wearing a metal collar on their neck. Some began to feel their neck in order to find it, while others began fiddling with their necklace and tugging on them. Chris started smirking.

"They are completely water and shock proof… And there's no way to get them off. This sensor monitors your pulse, telling us exactly where you are and what you're doing. If you're still in a danger area when the time runs out or are doing something naughty, we will send our own signal to you!" said the girl with the smile on her face, "The necklace will sound an alarm and then… BOOM!"

Everyone backed up a bit and made a noise in their chair or shrieked quietly. They wore their shocked expressions and continued watching.

The girl continued, "It will explode! Trying to force it off will also make it explode. Don't even try it, okay?"

The people who had been fingering their collars immediately let go and continued to watch the video.

"Ah, something else I need to tell you. This game has a time limit. Three days. If a single survivor isn't determined in that time-" Chris cut off the video.

"Okay, just to sum it up, the game lasts three days, if no survivor is determined, then you'll all die. Also…" Chris signaled the soldiers once more. Three soldiers left and came back in with a cart full of bags.

"These bags are full of certain weapons or just more useless junk. Cross your fingers hoping you get a good bag!" said Chris with a smile.

Someone raised their hand in the cluster of contestants. It was Noah.

"So if we're the last survivor, we can go home?" asked Noah in a rattled tone.

Some people looked at Chris, wondering what the answer was.

Chris nodded, "But only if you're the last one living, otherwise you're all done for."

Everyone stared at each other, again, this time with more mixed looks.

"So I'm calling out names now. If I call you, grab your bag, get out of the door, and you're free to do whatever you want once out of the school, just keep in mind that in about 20 minutes, the school will act as a danger zone, and your collar will explode if you're too close," explained Chris, "So… first person is…"

Everyone was anticipating the answer, some even leaned on their desks to see who would be called first.

"DJ," said Chris, much to DJ's disliking.

"W-W-What?! But I-," DJ was cut off by Chris who didn't care for it, "Don't care," said Chris.

DJ shakily walked up to the soldier with his bag, who tossed the bag violently to DJ. He barely caught it. He looked back, startled. He then screamed and ran, all that was heard once he left the doors was the sound of footsteps running along the hallway.

"Next person is… Beth," said Chris.

Beth and Lindsay were both staring at each other with worried looks, "We'll always be best friends," said a sad and fallen Beth. Lindsay had tears in her eyes.

Beth was tossed her bag and she sadly walked out of the door.

The tension was building up, Zoey fidgeted in her seat multiple times while waiting. She turned to Cameron and was ready to tell him something when she noticed Chris glaring at her. She turned back forward and stared at Mikes lifeless body.

"Gwen," said Chris.

Gwen looked down as she walked through. She then caught the bag thrown at her and looked off to her fellow castmates, then bolted out the door.

"Geoff, come up buddy," said Chris.

Geoff looked sadly to Bridgette, who was sitting right next to him. Geoff was ready to cry, when Bridgette handed him a note, no one really seemed to notice, other than Zoey, who was wondering what the note said, she was glad not everyone seemed to lose hope.

But the note didn't read "Let's find the others and survive together". It read "Let's kill each other". Geoff wasn't on board with the surfers choice, but he really didn't know what to do by this point.


End file.
